Skipper (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Madagascar *First Appearance: Madagascar (2005) *Last Appearance: The Penguins of Madagascar: Goodnight and Good Chuck *Voice Actor: Tom McGrath (voices him in the movies and television series) Bio As Skipper (and his crew) first appeared in Madagascar when they already were in the zoo and had built their tunnel to Antarctica. So it's not yet known where he came from, but he had an accident in denmark which made him denmark's most wanted. It is implied that some time after that accident, Skipper met Kowalski, Rico and Private and arrived at the zoo by unknown means. However, it's highly unlikely that he was born in Antarctica as he disliked the harsh climate there when he and his men arrived there. For most of the movies, Skipper travels with Alex and his friends, the lemurs and the two chimps. At the end of "Escape 2 Africa" he, his crew and the chimps flew to Monte Carlo to "spend" their newfound rescources (diamants and gold). During the third movie, he, his men and the chimps owned and managed a circus which they used to go back to New York City. In the end, they stayed with the circus. It might be explained in The Penguins of Madagascar (2015) or Madagascar 4 (which hopefully will be made) how he, his crew, the chimps and the lemur trio came back to the zoo where they are now during The Penguins of Madagascar TV series. Gameplay As you all know, Skipper is a very capable and dangerous fighter and has not just his arms to attack but also an arsenal of firearms. Skipper is an agile and faster fighter with surprisingly damaging moves. However, he isn't able to do great combos and most of his moves rely on keeping his enemy at bay. Below, there's Skipper's moveset: Neutral Attack - slams with his wings in a karate way Forward Tilt - Skipper kicks with his left foot Up Tilt - Skipper does an uppercut with spin Down Tilt - kicks downwards Dash Attack - jumps sidewards and slams once Up Smash - does a salto and kicks with his right foot Down Smash - spins around with his right foot down knocking attacking enemies away Forward Smash '''- charges with his right foot and kicks multiple times '''Neutral Aerial - kicks with his left foot, down-sidewards Forward Aerial - kicks with his right foot, up-sidewards Back Aerial - kicks backwards with his right foot, sidewards Up Aerial - slams his right wing upwards Down Aerial - does a salto with his wings risen slicing everyone nearby Pummel - headbutts his enemy Forward Throw - throws his enemy stright forward Back Throw - spins around with his enemy and lets go off him Up Throw - throws him/her up and welcomes him/her with an upwards-going drill spin Down Throw - throws his enemy down Neutral Special Move - Smoke Bomb (uses a smoke bomb avoiding his enemies) Side Special Move - Laser Cannon (shoots with his laser cannon) Up Special Move - Penguin Flight '''(Does an upwards-going drill spin) '''Down Special Move - Granate (throws a granate) Allstar Rumble - Operation: A.L.L.S.T.A.R. (calls his team in, attacking his enemies as support) Trivia *Skipper is the second Madagascar character confirmed playable, the first being Alex. *Skipper has been announced playable on September 15th, 2013, alongside Puss in Boots. *The reason for that is that both of their species are well-known fish eaters, both are very capable combatants, both use cuteness to their advantage (Skipper with Private's hyper-cuteness and Puss with his big eyes), both (will) have their own spin-off movie (The Penguins of Madagascar movie will be released some time 2015) and both try/tried to make up with somebody for an earlier accident (Skipper with Denmark after his and Hans' fight causing Skipper to become Denmark's most wanted and Puss with San Ricardo caused by Dumpty's bank robbery in San Ricardo). Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters